Adding or mixing a number of different color light emitting devices (LEDs) can be used to produce light with a broad spectrum. The spectrum produced, however, consists of the peaks of the narrow band spectra produced by the individual LEDs. Consequently, the color rendering of such a light source is poor. White light sources with high color rendering, such as that produced by a halogen lamp, have a continuous or near continuous spectrum over the full visible light spectrum (400-700 nm).
Thus, a white light source with high color rendering that is produced using an array of LEDs is desired